Private Quarters of Jeremiah Fink
The Private Quarters of Jeremiah Fink are located next to his office atop the Factory of Fink Manufacturing. It was Fink's "home away from home" which allowed him to stay close to his work. ''BioShock Infinite'' Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth walk past the entrance to the quarters while on their way to The First Lady, but the doors are gated shut, making it impossible to enter. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Fink's private quarters reflect the disturbed mind of an obsessive-compulsive narcissist with paranoid tendencies and an alcohol dependence. Elizabeth enters the place on her mission to find the access to the Fink MFG Research Laboratories. Dr. Yi Suchong has instructed her to retrieve a hair sample from these a condemned lab down there in exchange of her return to Rapture from the Tear at the docks. In the center of the room is a large, overly-complicated clock mechanism that unlocks one of four different rooms depending on where the hands are currently pointing. The large hand has a slot to insert a winding crank to manually adjust the clock. This mechanism ensures that Fink follows his strict schedule and also prevents anyone from gaining access to the rooms without his approval. Fortunately for Elizabeth, the room in which the key to the giant clock is stashed happens to be open at the time of her arrival. Sleep Despite Jeremiah Fink's tendency for ostentatious adornment, his sleeping quarters are surprisingly sparse. The wealthiest businessman in Columbia slept upon a meager mattress on a small bed frame. His bed is surrounded by a plethora of telephones and clocks. The room is dominated by a primitive computer terminal with five large screens used for monitoring and observing the factory activity. A painting of Robert Lutece can be found burning in the fireplace along with several books, some important documents, and the Voxophone The Lazarus Project. Elizabeth grabs the key from its case and returns to the common room. Prayer Elizabeth winds the clock which opens the doors to a chapel where Fink would conduct his prayers to the Founding Fathers. Statues of George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, and Thomas Jefferson stand in front of stained glass windows with their respective symbols. The phrase "Untold rewards await the faithful in Eternity" is engraved beneath the statues. Fink's true devotion seems less than genuine. The room looks as though it's been a long time since it's seen any real use. Countless bottles of absinthe are scattered about. The statues are covered in graffiti, reading "Zachary, you old shyster! SURE to impress the rubes, you give the sales pitch, I'll provide the snake oil" while "ABLE PROPHET, UNTOLD PROFIT" is scrawled on the floor. A copy of The Word of the Prophet can be found on a small pedestal impaled with a knife. Leisure When Elizabeth turns the crank again, she opens the door to where Fink spent his spare time. The space is less a lounge and more of a wine cellar with several racks containing various bottles framing the perimeter. Like the bed chamber, the room is surprisingly stark: an easy chair and a side table with a bottle of wine are the only real furnishings. A chalkboard comparing the costs of injectable and drinkable Plasmids (or Vigors) is mounted upon one of the walls. Fink's Voxophone No Profit for the Prophets can be found here, as well as a confiscated Kinetoscope from the Graveyard Shift Bar. A Tranquilizer Bolt for the crossbow is inexplicably found next to other contraband items like a copy of The People's Voice. Work The final quarter rotation opens the doors leading to the secret labs. Elizabeth boards an elevator leading down to the lower levels within the Factory. As she descends, her elevator car passes the one holding Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth; at the moment, they're receiving the call from Daisy Fitzroy, so their backs are turned. As the car continues, Elizabeth pauses and considers how much she misses Booker, her only friend. The Booker that's been communicating with her over the radio reminds her that he's just a hallucination, but offers some comforting words in the sentiment that the feeling is mutual. The elevator reaches the bottom of the shaft and Elizabeth emerges in a Columbia Authority checkpoint. A Hovercraft with a Basic Security Automatons floats outside the busted windows where the Vox Populi entered when they stormed the facility. A handful of agents are still in the room searching for resources. To the left is a locker room for the security forces and scientists who worked in the research labs. To the right is the entrance to the laboratories. New Discoveries Voxophones #Rosalind Lutece - The Lazarus Project - In front of the fireplace in the "Sleep" quarter. #Jeremiah Fink - No Profit for the Prophets - On a table next to a chair in the "Leisure" quarter. Kinetoscope #Kinetoscope Seized from the Graveyard Shift Bar Gallery Fink's Private Quarters-Prayer.png|''The door to Fink's private Prayer quarters.'' BaSE2 Factory Private Quarters of Jeremiah Fink Leisure.jpg|''The Leisure room.'' Agnostic.png|''The Kinetoscope seized from the Graveyard Shift.'' Chalkboard Injectables VS Drinkables.png|''Fink's cost evaluation of Injectables VS Drinkables.'' Behind the Scenes *The images on the stained glass windows are reused from the ones seen in the Church of Comstock. *One of the longcase clocks in the Leisure room is flipped, so the numbers go backward (11-12 instead of 1-12), the clock also goes counterclockwise. de:Jeremiah Finks Privaträume Category:Factory Category:Finkton